FIG. 1 shows Company A and Company B connected to a network application. For example, Company A is the operator of a thermal power plant and Company B is a service provider providing maintenance services to equipment used by Company A. The network application allows Company A and Company B to share equipment information, which benefits both parties and facilitates collaboration therebetween. Similarly, a manufacturer such as Company D may share equipment information with both Company A and Company B, as well as with other operators and service providers.
This above-mentioned sharing is limited to content conforming to a data model/template provided by the network application. Company A may operate a private resource planning system which stores equipment work list information and notifications, and another private system which stores real time temperature sensor information. Company A cannot share this data with Company B through the network application if this type of data is not defined/supported by the data model/template of by the network application. Moreover, Company B does not have access to Company A's private systems so the information cannot be shared via a direct network connection. Although the information may be shared through alternative electronic means (e.g., an email), these alternatives fail to support the information with the useful information context provided by the network application.
Additionally, the information might not be particularly useful to Company B unless it is visualized in a certain way. For example, sensor information may be visualized over time with thresholds and in comparison with normal behavior to detect abnormalities. It would be advantageous to share, via a secure network application, data which doesn't conform to a network application data model in a context-specific manner which supports appropriate visualization of such data through the network application.